Kiss Evans Day
by GryffindorGoddess06
Summary: Lily doing night rounds. James planning to execute a prank plan. What happens when they meet?


"Ow! That was my foot!"

"Sorry Padfoot."

"No, you're not."

"Not really. Happy?"

"No." Pause. "Hey, Prongs, you sure this'll work?"

"It should."

"Hmm…sure is late."

"Stop yawning. Late is the perfect time to put our plan to action."

"I guess so…Look, we're here!"

Pause. Clatter. Clank.

"Ooh! That was loud, Padfoot!"

"Probably shouldn't have dropped the lantern."

"Good observation."

"Thanks Prongs."

----------------------------------------------------

"I gotta go…Rounds." Lily moaned as she got up from the comfortable couch.

"'Kay. We'll wait up!" Her friend, Belle, nodded at her and turned back to her large textbook.

"Thanks!" Lily waved to her as she exited through the portrait hole. As much as she loved being a prefect, she hated rounds.

Nothing ever happened when she was the one to check the castle. Okay, sure, once she found two tiny Ravenclaws "attached" to each other at the mouth in an abandoned classroom…and found a small Hufflepuff locked in a broom cupboard. But that was all. Really.

She'd often heard many stories of what other prefects found. Take that Remus Lupin for example; he'd found Mrs. Norris floating in midair with numerous conjured-up mice flying around her continuously. Then the following morning, he was the one who had erased the scrolling lines written above the entrance to the Great Hall that read: "What did the elephant say to the naked Muggle…It's cute, but can you really breathe through that thing?"

People had laughed hard and long at it. Even she had cracked a smile.

Smiling yet again, Lily continued her way down the corridor.

She sincerely wished that she had someone to share this tedious duty with, but wishes rarely came true. Such as her childhood dream, one that she'd wished ever since she was seven years old.

As a 16-year old girl, Lily Evans had never been kissed. Not once; at least, not by a boy. She'd made a vow to have her first kiss before the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts…and time was running out. Not that she had anyone particular in mind. Well, not really. James Potter, that mischievous rascal, often intrigued her. But he was way out of her league…plus, he made it a hobby to chase anything in a skirt. _James is not my type,_ she concluded.

Whispering voices brought Lily to a stop. _Finally, something might happen, _she thought, her heart beginning to race.

At the other end of the corridor, "Footsteps!" Sirius whispered urgently. "Let's go!"

"Don't move," James warned, holding hard onto Sirius. "They can't see us."

Sirius relaxed, and settled back. The Invisibility Cloak would surely cover them both.

James stood stock-still, watching in earnest as the figure approached.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

"Evans!" James murmured.

"I know you're here…" Evans said.

"She's coming closer!" Sirius muttered, and received a swift slap on the face. "Ow!"

Evans approached the boys, without knowing she was getting close. Much too close.

James tried to move backwards, away from Evan's slender figure, but couldn't. He found he couldn't move. Then he realized why; their backs were to the wall.

"Potter?"

_How on Earth did Evans know _thatJames wondered incredulously.

"Potter, remove the cloak. Now." Her commanding voice echoed in the empty hallway.

Sirius shifted, as if getting ready to make a run for it. After all, he figured, she only knew about James being under there…

James groaned as he heard Evans mutter a spell. Before he could grasp what was happening, the cloak was removed, and a surprised Lily Evans found herself only three feet away from the mischievous boys.

"James Potte-" Evans started, yelling loudly.

But before she could finish, or even start, her lecture, James closed the slight distance between them in two long strides. Not only did he _need_ to keep her quiet…he wanted it.

Before Lily could comprehend what was happening, James' lips were upon hers, silencing her completely. She tried to protest, but found that she couldn't bring herself to push away the person who was showing her such pleasure.

Her first kiss…No! This is not who she wanted to waste that sacred moment on. Not on James Potter. Gathering her strength, she pushed with all her might at Potter's muscular chest, and was satisfied when Potter stumbled backwards.

But before she could utter a word, she found a pair of lips upon hers yet again. But this time, they weren't the sweet taste of Potter's mouth.

This time, she was blinking into the dark eyes of a very content Sirius Black.

"Padfoot!" James yelled, pulling Sirius away from Lily.

"What?!" He feigned innocence.

"You just kissed her!"

"So did you! I figured it was Kiss-Evans-Day!"

Grunting, Potter turned to look back at Lily. "Sorry about him…"

Containing her laughter, Lily put on a straight face. "Are you sorry about you?"

Looking serious, Potter contemplated her question. "Yea…so- Actually, I'm not."

Lily raised her eyebrows, getting ready to snap at him.

"Will you go out with me?" His sudden question startled Lily, but she looked up at him. In one night, no, in five minutes, she had had two kisses and a rendezvous proposal. Hmm…she mulled over her options, then grinned coyly.

"That depends…what were you trying to do?"

"Er…we were going to go clean the…toilets."

Laughing, Lily answered, "Then yes. I will."

"Mmm…" James groaned, pulling Lily into his arms. He was surprised; had she really agreed to go out with him?

Yes, he decided, she had. He was not dreaming…He grinned, and Lily looked up at him.

"What time?" she asked, sighing.

----------------------------------------------------

They were sitting before the fire in the Common Room, and had the room to themselves.

"Lily?" James asked, and Lily looked up at him, expecting to hear those three wonderful words.

"You know we never did get around to enchanting the clothes off a teacher's portrait that night." Then, as an afterthought, James commented, "I'm glad that you were so cruel and had us go clean toilets. Now we can do it another time."

Pretending to be annoyed, Lily towered over him, then pulled a pillow off of the armchair and pummeled James' head viciously. "Apparently, not cruel enough," she joked.

James grabbed Lily's wrist, stopping her hand midair. He pulled her down to his level, and kissed her passionately. "I love you," he moaned.

Take aback, Lily looked into his eyes. He was totally serious; she could tell. "I love you, too." She smiled at him, then leaned forward. She initiated the kiss, thrilling James, who kissed her back.

"I know," he said.

A/N: Thanks to Tinkerbell817 for making this one-shot ten times better than it originally was!!


End file.
